


【黑魂3】(不死队群P？)The Watcher in the Mud

by Essenae



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: //我是真的不知道不死队衣服是怎么拆解的，趴屏幕上也没看明白//有深渊A明示
Kudos: 7





	【黑魂3】(不死队群P？)The Watcher in the Mud

他知道事情是怎样进展到现在这个地步的，但他无能为力。  
他们是深渊的敌人，他们的一切苦难便源于深渊——深渊在他梦境中低语，于是他放弃睡眠，瞪着充满血丝的双眼与深渊的意志抗争；深渊进而在他头脑昏沉时侵入思维，于是他用匕首割开了大腿的皮肉，以鲜血与疼痛惩罚自己的混沌。  
但这次他终究没能再次逃过深渊——深渊借他昔日队友之口，覆在他胸口贴在他背后亲吻他颈侧舔舐他耳畔，用熟悉的声线对他呢喃，甚至用他亲手教导的体术禁锢着他的行动。  
“沉沦吧，”他们说，“你的坚持毫无意义。”  
“你看门口的咕噜守卫何曾打倒过吸魂鬼？阳光终将逝去，深渊才是未来的主宰。”  
不可能，他微弱地挣扎，但漫自地面的黑色物质吸住了他的披风。他身后的队员撒了手，几对幽幽发光的红眼冷漠地看着他重重地摔倒在地。一个人跪在他脑后，虔诚似的捧起他疼痛欲裂的头颅置于膝上，剥下他遮掩半张面孔的面罩。他试图蹬开从上方倾轧下来的另一人，却被触手般的黑泥缠住脚腕。  
“不要挣扎，亲爱的队长，”队员们的声音此起彼伏，仿佛石室内的回音，“你累了。你需要休息。你需要愉悦。你需要加入我们。”  
黑暗的触手沿着靴口缝隙灌入他单薄的护具。透着凉意的薄软黑泥包裹他的脚跟流过他的脚趾抚弄他的脚心，把他弄得浑身发抖，再拧成两股钻进他的裤脚，沿着小腿蜿蜒盘行而上，如新生儿初萌牙齿一般在他看不见的裤筒内啃噬他敏感的大腿内侧，还伸出弹性细棍一样的触角，毫无章法地戳弄试探他的会阴。  
“呃……”在极度的疲惫与逃避中，队长的意识开始游离。他的注意力分散到了门外的打斗声中。  
外界的武器打斗声愈发明朗，但他的处境终于沦落到他不可走神的地步。不详的尖帽被丢下，凝固着血块的银白发丝被拉起，轻薄的布甲被割碎，视野被垂落的刘海切割，战士被数不清的黑色蛇头噬咬着擎在半空。不同男人的性器轮流塞进掌心，而没轮到的阴茎只能在他被割坏的衣服间裸露出的其他皮肤上磨蹭，脸颊腋窝大腿都不能幸免，他们还撕开了他腿上臂上结痂的伤口，性器冒出的透明腥液混着暗红血液布满皮表渗进衣物，弄得他难受不堪却只能徒劳地发出干呕声——被深渊夺取心智的人只能是玩玩擦边球的喽啰，填满他口腔和后穴捣弄的自然是诡异的黑色物质本身。  
“怎么了？觉得自己被玩弄得如此肮脏，不配追逐偶像的脚步了？”深渊借他昔日队友之口狂笑，“但你不会知道，我们对阿尔特留斯做过的——你遭遇的这点程度远远不及。”  
怎么让这些东西闭嘴。  
地上的队友动了。他看起来也是被玩弄得不成人样的状态，但他用短匕强撑自己挥起大剑横扫，打了作恶者一个措手不及，又马上力竭而倒。  
“你做得很好。”被再度摔在地上的队长牵动嘴角笑了一下，呕出几滴鲜血与黑泥。“对不起了，”他转向侵犯过他的昔日同伴，嘴唇痛苦地抖着，“只要我还能站立一天，我就不能容忍——”

灰烬推开厚重石门的时候，队长刚从最后一名腐坏队友的胸口中拔出他的剑，甚至没来得及清理掉填满后穴的异物。  
灰烬身上有火的味道。  
或许他是能终结这一切的人。队长缓缓举起武器，郑重向他行了队礼。


End file.
